


A Fire Has Been Set

by Fuckmylife



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmylife/pseuds/Fuckmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay tugs on the strands of Carlos's hair, the softness of it feels glorious between Jay's fingers.</p><p>Carlos moans again, pleasure coursing through his veins as Jay continues to kiss him. The sound is music to Jay's ears. He wonders how loud Carlos could get, how many different noises he could make. He makes it a point to find out.</p><p>(A porn series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fire Has Been Set

Platinum hair has somehow found itself being clutched in the tight hold of Jay's fingers. 

One second Jay and Carlos were wrestling over who got to use the Xbox one first and the next they're on the bed with Jay slotted on top of Carlos's waist, his legs on either side of the younger teen's thighs, and their faces inches apart.

Carlos isn't sure how they end up kissing but he's damn sure that he doesn't really care. Not while Jay's lips are on his, kissing him with an open mouth.

Jay slides his lips with Carlos's, who is eagerly kissing back, their mouths coming together in a magical flurry of passion and adoration. Jay tugs Carlos's bottom lip into his mouth, sucks on it until he hears the most delicious sound. 

Carlos moans, he doesn't mean to, it just... slips out. 

Pulling away hurriedly, Jay lets their lips and bodies separate.  

 

Fuck, Carlos has ruined it. He's ruined this. He knows it. Jay and him aren't going to explore a deeper connection between themselves, they're not going to grow closer, or form a bond, or-

 

"Fuck, that was hot."

 _What?_ Carlos reiterates the question aloud, surprised by Jay's statement.

Jay doesn't answer, or he does but not with words. He forces his lips on Carlos's again and kisses the fuck out of him. Their teeth accidentally clang together but Jay is so lost in Carlos that there isn't any pain. Carlos kisses back just as hard, their mouths sliding together roughly.

Jay tugs on the strands of Carlos's hair, the softness of it feels glorious between Jay's fingers.

Carlos moans again, pleasure coursing through his veins as Jay continues to kiss him. The sound is music to Jay's ears. He wonders how loud Carlos could get, how many different noises he could make. He makes it a point to find out.

He lowers his mouth to Carlos's jaw to place kisses there. His lips travel down to the crook of the teen's neck, just under the sharp curve of his jaw. Jay sucks at the skin, pulling it in his mouth and massaging it with the flat of his tongue. He then nips at the pale flesh, turning it somewhat pink. Jay bites down on the flesh, his blunt teeth sinking in just slightly, just enough to force Carlos to cry out. 

"Jay, what are you doing?" Carlos asks, his innocence shining like a bright light at the phrase. 

"I'm marking you. It's what people do when..." he trails off, afraid to finish the sentence. 

"When what?" Carlos asks, looking into Jay's eyes, his brown eyes growing wider in question. 

Jay gulps and comes up with a lie, "I, uh, forgot." _Real smooth, Jay._

A hum is made in response. Jay kisses Carlos softly in attempt to dull the awkward tension on his part. He backs away and says, "This is nice... kissing you." 

Carlos feels a stirring in his abdomen that comes from the way Jay's voice sounds so deep and sultry. He's surprised, he's never felt anything like this before.

Jay slowly presses his lips to Carlos's, this kiss is tentative but no less passionate. He breaks the kiss to look at the young man underneath him, his back straight to get a good view. He takes in kiss-swollen lips, a blemish on his neck, half lidded eyes, and a peaceful look on his face. 

There's a dopey grin that Jay's sporting and Carlos isn't sure what it means. Why does he look like that? Why is he looking at him like that? 

"You're beautiful," Jay says, tone getting to Carlos in more ways than one.  _There's his answer._

Jay removes his fingers from the platinum locks, albeit rather forlornly. He places his hands on the edge of Carlos's shirt, sliding it upwards to catch a glimpse at the pale skin that hid there. Fuck, Jay thinks as he can feel himself grow half hard. He shifts his weight and accidentally thrusts his lower half into Carlos's.

Carlos  _whimpers_ at the pleasure, his stomach feeling as if a fire has been set.

What was that? His eyebrows form a tight line as he continues to ponder, his mouth opens to question Jay about it but doesn't get a chance as Jay starts to speak before him. 

"I can make you feel good, Carlos, like how you just felt. Do you want that?" 

Pulling his lip between his teeth, Carlos considers the answer. It should be a yes for obvious reasons but Carlos is scared, he's never done this before. He enlightens Jay on this tidbit of information.

"That's okay, I've never done this before either."

Surprised but also relieved, Carlos leans up onto his elbows and kisses Jay. Their lips joining in a swift movement, soft and sweet.

Carlos pulls away to tell Jay, "Yes, I want... I want you."

Hearing the consensual answer, Jay rolls his hips, his and Carlos's clothed groins rubbing against each other. The pressure is foreign to both of them but they know they want to feel more of it. 

Carlos pushes up and over so that he's on top of Jay, the older teen on his back with his hands still settled on Carlos's midsection. Carlos is the one who thrusts down now, the one who is calling the shots and has all the control. 

Jay begins to meet his thrusts, his groin growing harder and making him uncomfortable in his pants. While they're still grinding against each other, he lifts Carlos's shirt to above his nipples and notices some scarring in random places on his chest. Carlos helps Jay rid himself of his shirt and goes as far as getting Jay's off as well.

"Do you even know how many times you've teased me by being shirtless?"

Jay chuckles, "No, how many?"

"Too many to count," Carlos says while roaming his hands on the tan skin, admiring how sexy Jay is. He tugs his lip into his mouth as he stares.

One of his hands goes to Jay's belt and begins to remove it. The other travels to Jay's nipple, tweaking it between his thumb and forefinger. Jay hisses out and Carlos hurriedly let's go and pulls back in worry. 

"No, no! It felt good, I promise. I'm fine," Jay tries to convey that he's okay by grabbing and placing Carlos's hands back onto his stomach. "I want you too, Carlos."

Carlos nods and smiles slightly, his hands starting to work on getting Jay's belt off. Once it is, Carlos looks into Jay's eyes and asks him if it's okay. Jay nods at Carlos in turn, wishing desperately for this to go farther.

Nimble fingers pop the button off of Jay's jeans and pull the zipper down to show a bit of Jay's solid red boxers. Jay helps Carlos pull his pants down and shove them to the floor and even helps Carlos take his off, leaving them both in their underwear. 

Jay wonders at the sight of his friend, beginning to wish, not for the first time, that they were more than friends. Carlos looks absolutely lovely naked, his pale skin begs Jay to just take him, fuck him into oblivion. 

The smaller boy takes control again and settles himself onto Jay's thighs. He rubs his palm against Jay's clothed hard on. Jay instinctively moans and thrusts his hips towards Carlos's hand. Carlos in turn repeats his actions, loving Jay's response. 

He slides his hand continuously, Jay seemingly grows harder and precome starts to leak from his tip, soaking his boxers. Carlos's mouth waters as Jay reaches out, fingers grasping onto the waistband of Carlos's underwear, he tugs the article of clothing down just barely, just enough so that he can slip Carlos's hard on out.

Carlos gasps at the feeling of warm flesh against his prick, pleasure erupting inside of him as Jay encloses his hand around Carlos's shaft, begins to pump him. The tan hand tugs and pulls at the young man's cock,  thumb tracing the underside of it. 

Meanwhile Carlos has barely tucked Jay's boxers underneath his cock and has just started touching the long exposed member.

Jay noses at Carlos's neck,  smiles into the niche, kisses a piece of skin,  and sucks it into his mouth for a bit before letting it go. "Carlos?" 

The younger teen moans out as Jay continues jacking him off but eventually he responds,  "Yeah?"

He smirks then,  "You look so good like this, in my hand. Fuck, you're beautiful Carlos, so beautiful." Carlos creens at Jay's words, mewls softly as pleasure collects itself in the pit of his stomach.  He rocks his hips into Jay's fist, chasing more of the blissful sensation. His body comes alive with every tug,  heat swells around him, and sweat starts to come from his pores. 

Jay's breath staggers when Carlos starts moving his hand up and down Jay's cock. The small pale hand twists around and pumps in a way that has Jay feeling like he's in heaven. Carlos's fingers gather leaking precome from Jay's tip and spread the fluid downward so that the friction feels even better. 

Closing his eyes, Jay lets himself indulge in the feeling of bliss. Carlos's hand working him, his hand working Carlos, the fact that this is happening at all makes for a wonderful moment. 

Jay bites at Carlos's skin again, making another blemish. Carlos mewls again and it sends a bud of pleasure straight to Jay's groin, he relishes the sound, it praises Jay and his actions. Rutting into Jay's hand, Carlos feels a swirling pool of heat in his abdomen completely foreign to him. "Jay, I-"

Jay continues to work Carlos in his palm, his wrist twisting to bring Carlos to the edge. 

A tightness builds in Carlos's stomach that becomes so overwhelming he finally just has to let go. His toes curl, his legs shake, and Jay's name falls from his lips while he orgasms. His come lands on Jay's hand, and his own stomach and thighs as a testament.  

Carlos shouting his name and coming while simultaneously jacking Jay off proves to be too much for the Arabian teen to handle. Thick, hot, strings of come manage to escape him and settle on the skin just above his belly button. 

They both ride out their endorphin high, letting each other go so as to not get overstimulated. Jay pulls Carlos into a kiss, sliding his tongue into the younger teen's mouth and scouring the warmth of it. Carlos sighs into his mouth, fully content and blissful. 

He pulls away picks up his shirt from off the ground and uses the soft fabric to wipe himself clean. Then he tosses that aside and picks up another shirt of his that had been previously thrown on the ground, cleans up the stickiness from Carlos's stomach and thighs as carefully as possible. He tosses that shirt aside as well. 

Carlos crumbles on top of Jay, laying completely over his body, their sated limbs wrapping around one another. Carlos's head is on Jay's chest, on the spot where his heart is beating. "Jay?" 

The older teen can only mumble out a response, too spent to pull a word together. 

There's a shuffling as Carlos moves his head into the crook of Jay's neck. "Is it okay if I mark you?" 

Jay's eyes widen and he sucks in a breath. He feels intense joy just thinking of Carlos's mouth sucking on him, proclaiming to the world that they belong to each other... _They do, don't they?_

"Carlos?" 

"Yeah?" He asks, moving his head so he could see Jay face to face.

"I'll let you mark me... if you let me take you out on a date this Friday," he nibbles on his bottom lip, worrying over what his friend will say. 

Carlos doesn't say anything, he simply smiles and moves his head into the space under Jay's jaw. He sets his lips to the soft dark skin and sucks gently, nips and bites before lapping at the spot with his tongue. 

"Is that a yes?" 

"That's a _hell_ yes." 


	2. Sparks Are Lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Carlos go on a date (and can't keep their hands off of each other)

Jay had told Carlos that the reason they're going swimming for their first date is because it would be cool for them to finally see live sea animals, and not just dead ones they were sometimes fed on the Isle, but the truth is that he really just wanted to see Carlos half naked at the beach. 

He'd been daydreaming about the two of them laying on a blanket in the sand, kissing each other, holding one another, and letting the heat of the sun and the desire in their bodies completely take over. 

 

Jay supposes that he should have known it wouldn't turn out that way. But really, how could he have guessed that Carlos would get a horrible sunburn? And that birds would attack them? And that there would be so many other people at the beach?

Needless to say (and much to Jay's chagrin), the two called it a day before any blissful groping and heavenly touching could happen. 

Thus, Jay and Carlos's first date ended horribly. The only good thing about it was when Carlos swore they would never go to the beach again, and had made Jay promise their next date would simply be a movie.  _Next date._ That's all Jay can now think about. He felt so bad about how this one turned out but the very mention of another one made Jay's heart swell up. Carlos still likes him, that's all that matters.

When they got back to Auradon Prep though, Jay still felt guilty. It was their first date! Aren't first dates supposed to be romantic and memorable? Surely, Jay and Carlos had the memorable part down, just not the romantic part. 

Jay hung his head down low as he walked alongside Carlos through the halls. About halfway to their dorm Carlos slipped his hand into Jay's. Surprised, Jay looked up at the other boy and saw a shy blush on his cheeks. Jay smiles and tightens his grip just slightly so that Carlos knows how Jay feels. 

"Thanks for taking me out today. I had a good time." 

Jay grimaces, "You got a sunburn." 

Laughing, Carlos mentions that it's alright because he's about to get a hundred kisses from the cute guy he's holding hands with to make up for it. Jay's eyes widen at the forwardness just before he cracks a smile and opens the door to their dorm.

 

Carlos was sure that Jay was going to pick a scary movie to watch on their date. Doug had told him guys liked to pick those kinds of movies just so that their partner would get scared and cuddle up to them. Carlos knows how much Jay likes when he's able to hold Carlos so he thought with certainty that they would be watching a horror flick. Needless to say, he was hella surprised when Jay told him they were going to see some obscure indie film.

But now that he's here with Jay, seated, _alone_ , with absolutely no one else in the theater, Carlos understands. Not even a second after the previews start playing Jay has his hands in Carlos' hair and his lips on Carlos' lips. He teases Carlos' mouth apart and kisses him with enough passion to make him moan. Jay kisses him harder, his tongue seeping into Carlos' mouth, and flicks his tongue so that it meets the other boy's, but quickly pulls back so that he leaves something to be desired. 

Carlos sighs into Jay's mouth, and melts like warm butter once Jay starts to kiss more softly. Soft, as if they were two clouds joining together to form but one. After moving his hands so that they could rest on Jay's cheeks, Carlos rubs slow circles into his best friend's (boyfriend's?) skin. Jay lowers his lips and moves them towards Carlos' neck. Seeing as how they haven't had a chance to do this in a while there's not a remnant of his mark left. Jay smirks, thinking, 'I can fix that'. 

His lips suck on Carlos' skin, pulling and tugging in a way that has Carlos gasping. The younger boy moves his hands around Jay's back so he can have something to grasp onto, claw into. Jay's teeth grazes just slightly, causes Carlos to shiver, and brings about a thick atmosphere of lust into the theatre. 

The sound of a preview for a French film is simply instrumental for the sonorous noises coming from the two boys. Jay's growls fill the air every so often, usually after Carlos digs his fingernails into his back. And Carlos keeps moaning, just the way that Jay likes. 

Jay tugs on the strands of Carlos' hair, pulls after every sweep of his tongue into Carlos' mouth, it's a good system he has going. He knows so because Carlos kisses back rough and dirty when he does this. 

It isn't long before one of them has a situation in their jeans that needs to be dealt with stat. 

"Jay... I need you." Carlos murmurs, his words breathy and filled with desire. His black jeans are tightening with every lick that Jay makes. "Please." 

Pulling away, Jay licks his lips and notices how swollen they already are. He looks down and notces how taut Carlos is, and licks his lips again. He pulls his hands from Carlos' hair and places them onto the black and white checkered belt that's holding up Carlos' pants. Unfastening, unbuttoning, and then unzipping leaves Carlos with his dick out and in Jay's hand. 

A deep breath is taken before Jay spits on his hand and starts to work Carlos towards an orgasm. His hand travels up and down Carlos' cock, sending blissful sensations through him. Jay finds his own self hardening at all the glorious sounds, at the way Carlos feels in his hand, at how absolutely perfect this moment is between them. Jay's thumb trails the underside of Carlos' cock, moves it upward until it reaches the tip and then swirls it around. He continues on with his actions due to the affirming sounds falling from Carlos' mouth. Jay adds more pressure once he gets to the base, tightening his hold. The pleasure Carlos feels is heavenly, he couldn't hold in his moans even if he wanted to. 

Jay wants to swallow those sounds whole. He presses his lips against Carlos', kisses him, and continues to fuck him with his hand.

Carlos lets out a single groan as he comes. His limbs tighten and then relax as he spurts come onto Jay's hand. Jay removes his hand quickly, not wanting to overstimulate him. Carlos remains tame and solace for a moment as all of the endorphins stop rushing through him. His body now feels shaky, like he were just on a rollercoaster or something. 

Wiping his hand off on the theatre seat next to him, Jay tries to hold off on coming. He had never thought that he could come without being touched but, oh man, Carlos could do things to him without even actually doing anything. It's crazy. It's amazing. It's beautiful, like Carlos. 

Jay's teeth latch onto Carlos' shoulder as he comes. When his cock is no longer shooting out stings of sticky fluid into the fabric of his boxers and skinny jeans Jay pulls his teeth off. 

Carlos rushes and gives Jay a quick kiss on his lips, so soft it was hardly noticeable. Jay hums in praise, his mind too muddled to say real words. 

Carlos laughs as he hands Jay the jacket he had discarded after first sitting down in the theatre. Jay takes it and wraps it around his waist in an attempt to cover the wet spot. Meanwhile, Carlos pulls up his pants and straightens out his shirt. 

"How about we start watching this movie?" 

"What if we go another round instead?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started writing a Jay/Carlos vs Chad/Carlos fic, is that something you guys would be interested in? So far it's filled with pining and angst and smut

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, Jaylos smut! Also, I'm on tumblr as ebonysblues, you can message me or whatever (id really love it)


End file.
